The New Girl In Town
by SailorMewMew94
Summary: Theres a new girl in town who is really rich. Her name is Hanako. She's really pretty. Nobody can resist her. She has a crush on Kazune but Kazune likes Karin and Karin secretly likes Kazune. Will Karin confess her love to Kazune before the new girl does?
1. Just A Typical Day

**A/N: I'm on my first fanfic! Yay! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamichama Karin. Just the made up character in this story!

**The New Girl In Town**

Chapter 1

**Just a Typical day**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I didn't feel like getting up so I decided to sleep in for about 5 more minutes. The next thing I know I hear Kazune-kun shouting at me for sleeping in.

"Karin! Wake up! We're going to be late!" He shouted.

I looked at the clock, and he was right! I was supposed to wake up at 6, but now it's 6:30!

"Get out!" I said, pushing him out of my room. I started to get ready. I was relieved that there wasn't any time for training today since I didn't feel like training."

Once I was dressed, I hurried downstairs into the kitchen. I didn't have much time so I just grabbed some eel bread for breakfast. I ran out the door with Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan. I took a bite of my eel bread.

"It's your fault that we're going to be late!" Kazune-kun argued.

"My fault?! You should've waken me up earlier!" I argued back.

Himeka-chan was trailing behind, as usual since me and Kazune-kun were normally faster. "Please wait!" Himeka-chan called and tripped.

"Himeka-chan!" Me and Kazune-kun said at the same time. We ran over to her. "Are you ok?" We asked, once again at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" I argued with Kazune-kun.

"I'm not copying you! You're copying me!" Kazune-kun argued back.

Himeka-chan stood up. "Please stop arguing!" She pleaded.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Yes! Please tell me what you think and tell me if you think I need to change anything. I know it's short but it's the first chapter! I'll try to make the other ones longer. As you could tell this was Karin's point of view. I might switch off and on with POVs or not have POVs at a point at all. Anyway please review!**


	2. The New Girl Arrives

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamichama Karin or the characters only Kamino Hanako.

**The New Girl In Town**

Chapter2

**The New Girl Arrives**

We arrived at school. The first thing that I heard when we walked on campus were the Kazune-Z running up to Kazune-kun and talking so fast that I couldn't understand a word that they were saying. Kazune-kun just started to walk on. While we were walking I kept hearing murmuring.

"Hey Himeka-chan, do you know what they're talking about?" I asked looking all around.

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same question." Himeka-chan replied.

I looked behind me at the entrance. A girl that I wasn't familiar with walk out of a black stretch limo. She had long blonde hair going to her back. She had crystal blue eyes no one could resist. I looked over at Himeka-chan to see if she was also looking at this blonde girl, which she already was.

"Himeka-chan, do you know her?" I asked.

"No, I don't." She replied.

She walked right past us. She just looked straight ahead as she walked.

"We should get to class." I said to Himeka-chan. "Kazune-kun already left us."

Himeka-chan nodded. We continued to walk. We walked into the school and noticed that one girl go into the main office. I thought nothing of it and just kept on walking. We got to class and noticed Yuuki, Miyon, Micchi, and Kazune-kun all gathered around.

"Good morning, Hanazono-san!" Micchi said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Micchi." I replied plainly.

"Good morning everyone!" Himeka-chan said.

"Good morning!" Everyone replied.

The teacher walked in. "Okay class, please take your seats!" She said. (I'm making the teacher a girl '')

I took my seat just like everyone else.

"You can come in now Kamino-san." Sensei called out.

The girl from earlier walked in. Her blonde hair swayed behind her as she walked. She stood at the front of the class room.

"Hello everybody! I'm Kamino Hanako. I hope that I fit in well." She said the last part bowing.

"Theres a seat behind Hanazono-san. Would you please sit down in that seat?" Sensei asked.

Hanako nodded. She walked over to her seat and sat down. I looked behind me.

"Hi, I'm Hanazono Karin." I said smiling sweetly.

She smiled back. "Hello, I'm Kamino Hanako."

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? I told you that I would try to make the chapters longer.**


	3. Getting To Know Kamino Hanako

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamichama Karin or the characters only Kamino Hanako.

**The New Girl In Town**

Chapter 3

**Getting To Know Kamino Hanako**

Soon class was let out for lunch. I was glad too because I was starving!

"Karin-chan, are you ready for lunch?" Himeka-chan asked.

"Yes! I am!" I said jumping out of my seat.

"Would you like to join us Kamino-san?" Himeka-chan asked Hanako.

"Um..sure." Hanako replied a little shyly.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting!" Himeka-chan said and started to walk.

Me and Hanako followed behind. We got to the cafeteria and noticed Kazune-kun,Yuuki-kun,Micchi, and Miyon-chan.

"Hi guys!" I said waving. I walked over with Hanako and Himeka-chan. "You guys remember Hanako from earlier, right?" I said.

"Karin! You should address her as Kamino-san!" Kazune-kun scolded.

"You never addressed me as Hanazona-san when we first met!" I said.

"That's because I could already tell that you were a baby at heart, and that's all I needed to know!" Kazune-kun said.

"That's not nice!" I argued.

"No one ever said that I had to be nice." Kazune-kun said.

Hanako watched as me and Kazune-kun still argued. She looked as if she was lovestrucked by Kazune-kun, and how he told me I should call her Kamino-san.

I looked over at her. "Hanako are you ok?" I asked.

She snapped out of her daze. "Huh!? Oh yeah. I'm ok." She said.

_Could it be..._? I wondered. My stomach growled. "Man! I'm so hungry!" I complained. "I'm going to go get my lunch."

"I'm sorry Karin. I wasn't able to make your lunch." Said Himeka-chan a little upset.

"No, it's ok! I'll just get some eel bread!" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"I packed my lunch." Hanako said, sitting down in my seat beside Kazune-kun.

_What does she think she's doing_!? I wondered when she sat in my seat.

Himeka-chan sat in her seat on the other side of Kazune-kun. I was surprised that she didn't say anything to Hanako. I got my eel bread and walked back over to the table. Just my luck. I had to sit by Micchi in the open seat beside Hanako, the seat that she was originally supposed to sit in. I sat down and started to eat my eel bread. Everyone was asking her questions.

"So what do you like to do on your spare time?" Miyon-chan asked Hanako.

"I like to swim in my indoor pool." Hanako replied.

"So, are you rich?" I asked.

"Karin! That's a rude question! It makes you sound like you're poor, even though you're not!" Kazune-kun scolded me.

I sunk down in my chair a little and took a bite of my eel bread.

Kazune-kun took a bite of his rice and said with a smile to Hanako,"Please excuse Karin's rudeness."

I saw Hanako blush a little. I was still mad at her for taking my seat. It's not that I like Kazune-kun. No it can't be. Anyway it just made me so mad and jealous...even a little sad.

Soon everyone finished there lunches, and were finally done asking Hanako questions. We still had some free time.

I stood up. "Hanako could I talk to you for a minute." I asked.

She stood up. "Sure. I actually wanted to talk to you too." She said.

"You did?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, let's get going." I said and started to walk.

Hanako was walking behind me. We were now walking in the hall.

"you know that seat that you sat in at lunch?" I asked.

Hanako nodded.

"That was my seat." I said.

"Oh...i'm sorry. I didn't know that we had certain seats." Hanako replied.

"Why did you choose that seat though anyway? Why didn't you sit by Micchi? Like you were supposed to..." I said the last part kind of sad.

"I'm sorry Karin-chan. The reason I sat there is because...i really want to get to know Kazune-kun." Hanako said.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked sadly.

Hanako nodded slowly.

"Well then I guess we're rivals!" I said with a smile on my face.

"You like him too?" Hanako asked.

I nodded, still smiling.

Hanako smiled. "Okay then! From now on we are rivals! May the most attractive one win Kazune-kun!"

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter! Plus it's longer! I love how this story is going! This'll be fun to continue writing.**


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimor: **I do not own Kamichama Karin or the characters besides Kamino Hanako

**The New Girl In Town**

Chapter 4

**The Plan**

Finally school was let out. I gathered all of my stuff and walked over to Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan.

"I'm ready to go home!" I said.

Hanako walked over to us. "Bye Kazune-kun! I'll see you tomarrow!" She said in a sweet voice and walked off. Something about her really ticked me off.

Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun already started to walk. "Hey! Wait up!" I said and ran up to them.

After a little while of walking we finally got home.

"I'm going to start dinner after I change." Himeka-chan said and ran upstairs to her room.

"I'm going to my room." I said and ran upstairs. I opened my door and shut it behind me. I sighed.

_I need to come up with a plan._ I thought walking over to my desk. I sat down and got out a piece of paper.

_Maybe I should write some ideas... _I thought and wrote a number 1 and circled it.

_Hmmmm...number one. _I sat there thinking. I couldn't come up with anything.

_Maybe I could send him secret gifts...yeah! That's what i'll do! _I thought and wrote it down. Then I drew a two and circled it.

_I should at least have three plans..._ I thought and started to think of another one. _What if I just flat out tell him how I feel?...I'd probably get rejected._

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I said.

Himeka-chan walked in. "Dinner's ready Karin-chan." She said

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Hey Himeka-chan could you help me out?" I asked her.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" She asked.

I explained to Himeka-chan about the whole thing with Hanako.

"I see. So Hanako-chan also likes Kazune-chan." Himeka-chan said after I told her. She knew that I liked him. "Well I'm going to back you up!" She said.

"So you'll help me?" I asked.

Himeka-chan smiled. "Of course. I'm on your side." She said

I smiled. "So I think I should have 3 plans at least but I only have one."

Himeka-chan looked at the only plan I had written down. She picked up the paper. "Secret gifts, huh?" She said. "How is he going to know if it's from you? What if Hanako-chan decides to say they're from her?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Wow Himeka-chan. I never thought of that!" I said and looked at her "Thank you so much for telling me!"

Himeka-chan smiled. "Anytime. Now let's think of a good plan. One that Hanako-chan can't take advantage of."

Himeka-chan stood there thinking "Hmmmm..." She said as she thought. "I know! How about you make him a boxed lunch tomarrow morning for school tomarrow! I'll help you out but you'll need to make it all on your own without me doing anything and only telling you the ingredients."

I smiled. "That's a great idea Himeka-chan!" I said and then thought for a moment. "What's his favorite food?" I asked Himeka-chan.

Himeka-chan smiled. "Rice balls of course!"

"What's his favorite flavor?" I asked.

"Every flavor you can think of." Himeka-chan said. "Now." Himeka-chan said as she crumbled up the paper with my plan on it and threw it away in the trash can. "Let's forget about that paper and go down and eat dinner before the food gets cold.

I nodded and stood up. Me and Himeka-chan went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"What took you guys so long?" Kazune-kun asked. "I'm starving!"

"We were busy!" I said annoyed.

Himeka-chan smiled. "Now now, let's eat peacefully." She said.

"Idekimasu!" We all said.

I started to eat my rice. I took a slurp of my ramen noodles. Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun did the same. Soon we were all finished.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

Himeka-chan nodded her usual happy nod.

"May I be excused?" Kazune-kun asked.

Himeka-chan, once again, nodded her usual happy nod.

Me and Kazune-kun both stood up. I walked to my room and he walked to his lab place thingy.

Himeka-chan came upstairs behind me. "Karin-chan you might want to get to bed early tonight. You have to get up early tomarrow, remember?" Himeka-chan said.

"I know." I said. "Thanks Himeka-chan." I smiled.

"Like I said before, anytime." Himeka-chan replied. "I'm going to go to bed now." She said.

"Kay." I said and closed my door. I yawned. I turned out my light and climbed into bed. I tried and tried to get to sleep but I couldn't.

_What if Hanako wins Kazune-kuns heart? _I kept repeating in my mind.

Suddenly I had to use the restroom. _Why now_? I asked myself.

I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I opened my door and walked down the hall to the restroom. I was really tired so I didn't watch where I was going. I had to walk down the steps. I lost my balance but someone caught me.

"Are you okay Karin?" The voice asked me. I focused and saw that it was Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-kun!" I said.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked. "It's almost midnight."

"Why are you out of bed?" I asked.

"I was busy doing work and was just about to go to bed." He replied. He was still holding me in his arms. I blushed.

"Come on. I'll take you back to bed." Kazune-kun said.

"Um...okay." I said. I was still blushing. I looked up at Kazune-kun. He was so cute. He looked down at me.

"What?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"Um...no." I replied and looked away and blushed.

Soon we got to my room. Kazune-kun opened the door. "Why are the lights still out?" He asked.

"Because I didn't turn them on..." I replied. I couldn't believe it. He carried me all the way to here. He put me on my bed.

"Now get to sleep!" Kazune-kun said.

"Okay." I replied and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo how was it? I'm sorry it's been forever since i've updated but now that school is out i'll update more often! Oh yeah and I changed my PenName to RozenZeldaFan soooo please review so I can update!**

**P.S. I don't really know what Kazune's favorite food is so I just said rice balls.**


	5. Cooking for Kazune

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamichama Karin.

**The New Girl In Town **

Chapter 5

**Cooking for Kazune**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked at it and thought _5:00 AM!?_ Then remembered I want to cook for Kazune. I got out of bed and went to go and wake up Himeka.

"Himeka-chan." I said quietly when I got to her room and leaned beside her on her bed.

"Five more minutes mom." She said sleepily and turned over.

_Mom?_ I thought _She must still be half asleep._ I smiled. "Come on Himeka-chan wake up!" I said a little to loudly. I saw her eyes go wide and she immediately sat up.

"Where's the fire? Where's the fire!?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment and then giggled.

"Good morning Karin-chan. Why are you up so early?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm cooking rice balls for Kazune-kun...remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." She said sleepily and got out of bed.

We walked quietly down the steps so we wouldn't wake anyone. When we got to the kitchen we washed our hands and Himeka-chan put rice in the rice ball maker.

"Now you form the rice balls like this." Himeka-chan said and showed me how to form a rice ball. I watched her hands carefully and nodded. I tried but it didn't turn out right. I looked at it. "It's just a ball!" I said and I looked at the lump of rice in my hands.

Himeka-chan giggled. "Try again. You'll get use to it." She said. "Oh I almost forgot!" She grabbed two aprons. "Here." She handed me and she put one on herself. I put the apron on but I couldn't tie it. "Himeka-chan...could you help me?" I asked and sweat dropped. She nodded and tied my apron. I thanked her and then tried to form a rice ball again, and to my surprise, I did it!

"Great job!" Himeka-chan said and put the two rice balls that were done in a bento box. "Let's add some ingredients to some of the new ones." She suggested. She put some of the rice in a ball and added some seasoning in it. I then made two of those and put them in the bento box.

Himeka-chan put rice in another bowl and this time put some small pieces of carrots and green vegetables in it.

"You're adding vegetables to Kazune-kuns rice balls?" I asked, knowing he hates his veggies.

"He actually likes them in rice balls." She smiled. I shrugged and made two more of those and put them in the bento box. I got out a lid and put it on top.

"Should we make more?" I asked.

"Of course!" Himeka-chan said and got out dry seaweed. I made two more rice balls and wrapped seaweed underneath both of them. I set them in another bento box Himeka-chan got out. She got out some small purple plums for two others. I made two more and put one plum on each one on the back. I set them in the bento box.

"Uh-oh." Himeka-chan said.

"Define uh-oh." I said worried.

"I seem to have run out of rice ball ideas." She replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

I sighed. Then I thought of one. "I have an idea!" I said. I made two more plain ones and then blushed. "Don't laugh at me." I said and then kissed both of the rice balls and set them in the bento box, blushing.

"Aww! How cute!" Himeka-chan said, smiling. "That was actually a great idea."

I blushed and then heard Kazune-kun coming down the stairs. Himeka-chan hurriedly got out a small white towel, set one bento box on top of the other and quickly tied them up and handed them to me.

"Why are you guys up and ready already?" Kazune-kun asked. Of course he was ready. He was always up and ready before we wake up.

I hid the rice balls and said "Um...we just woke up early." We were already ready and I didn't realize me and Himeka-chan still had our aprons on still.

"Why are you wearing aprons?" He asked.

"No reason. We were bored." I replied.

"Where's breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh no!" Himeka-chan said. "I forgot about breakfast!" She hurriedly started to cook. I took off my apron and sat at the table.

"Did you cook yourself lunch?" Kazune-kun asked, looking at the bento box.

_Crap. I didn't hide it well!_ I thought. "Um...yeah I did!" I said.

After breakfast we left for school.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I am so sorry that its been forever since I've updated it! I'm still writing this story so don't worry. Well what do you think? I know that rice balls are not Kazunes favorite food but hey this is a fanfic. Review! **

**P.S. I changed my pen name again to IloveSterlingKnight94.**


End file.
